Team KAKI - a RWBY parody
by Bulletproof Vanguard
Summary: in this story, follow the adventures of my OC Konan and his team, KAKI, as they follow the world of remnant on it's journey and take it on theirs! i do not own RWBY or anything to do with this story, just the OC's. (rated M for possible lemons in future chapters and for all of the violence in this story) (ps - there WILL be lemons... alot of them)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - this will be my third story ever published to u guys! YAY! Anyway, this story is based in the RWBY universe for anyone who has watched it. Anywho, on with the story! (I do not own RWBY or anything to do with it (R.I.P Monty), i only own the OC's)**

 **Konan's P.O.V (RWBY Black trailer)**

I was standing atop a red leaf covered cliff, waiting for my team. Me (Konan Kirigaya), Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus. I was wearing a black short sleeved T-shirt which had a white dragon with a red eye on the left of it, A pair of dark grey jeans, a white, high collared trench coat brandished with the white fang logo which had a gap at the back so that my silver wolf tail could fit through it and a black half mask which shew only the top half of my face and head. I had deep, silver eyes, silver hair and a pair of silver wolf ears on the top of my head. We were waiting for the train to come past the point that i was standing. "Let's go." i said with a childish smir on my face as we started sliding down the cliff face towards the oncoming train. As we landed on the train, we pulled out our weapons to stop ourselves. I used my dagger, blake used her katana and adam used his sword. The moment we all stopped sliding, we started to run across the tops of the carriages until we came across a hatch that led into the carriage we were on top of. When we jumped in to the trailer we heard the sound of machines firing up as 20 atlas robots started to come to life. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way" he said in his gruff voice. "Stop being so dramatic" blake said in a calm voice. " dont worry. I got this." i said as i stood up straight and raised my hands up to my sides. As i did this my hands started to give off a dark aura as black snake like creatures rose out of the shadows and completely engulfed the robots and dragged them into the shadows. That was me using my semblance, king of shadows (it allows me to control the shadows. Even teleport from one shadow to another). Because of the magnitude of the attack, i was too tired to walk on my own, so blake carried me outside of the carriage where she put me down against some crates and went to fight the oncoming robots. After she and adam finished them off i had managed to regain enough energy from the shadow i was sitting in to walk and fight. Just not very well. So i got up and went to the net carriage where adam and blake were checking crates. "Head up to the next cart. I'll set the charges." adam said closing the crate. "what about the crew members?" me and blake said in unison with concerned looks on our faces. "What about them?" adam said in a cold, harsh tone of voice that made me want to punch him. But before i could do anything some sort of weird spider-robot-thingamajigy climbed down from the ceiling. "What in bloody hell is that!?" i say taking a step backwards. "Adam…" blake said as adam ran towards the big robot (imma call it spiderbot). Just after adam ran at it, blake ran at it to. But me being smart, i started to slowly back away to the exit. The spiderbot seemed to notice this and started charging a large attack. I saw this and tried to dodge but couldn't because i could barely move at all. When the spiderbot took its shot i was hit dead on using up the last of my aura to protect myself, but still got sent flying outside to the next carriage and then i kept going until i reached the second one. Fighting to keep myself conscious, i looked towards the carriage i had just flown out of to see blake keeping the spiderbot busy as adam prepared to attack. When blake backed off the spiderbot prepared for yet another big attack. As it shot, adam drew his blade and the blade absorbed the energy of the shot. As adam did this blake came over to me and helped me get up. "Konan! Are you okay?!" she said holding me in her arms. "I'll live…*cough**cough*" i said as i blacked out. When i came to, i was lying down on the same carriage i was on when i blacked out. But two things confused me, the first, where's adam, and the second, where are the other carts? The cart me and blake where on was roughly in the middle of the train, and i do believe that i have not moved from this carriage since i blacked out so… "blake… where's adam?" i asked whilst sitting up. "Gone." she said never taking her eyes off of the book she was reading. "So… Let me guess you got fed up with the way he was leading the white fang." i asked tilting my head in her direction. "Yup." she said still looking at her book. "In other words… we left the white fang." i said looking up at the moonlit sky of remnant. "Yes. we are no longer in the white fang." she said _still_ looking at her book. "So what do we do now. The world outside the white fang is full of hatred for faunus alike. It's not like we would be able to get jobs and find somewhere to live. So what do we do?" i asked her this time looking straight at her. "I want to become a huntress." she said whilst putting her book down. "Then I'll be a huntsman. I mean, we've both unlocked our semblances, and have had training in the white fang so iguess we could apply for the school in Vale… I think it was called Beacon academy…" i said looking straight up with my finger on my chin. "Well then we'll head there." she said standing up and giving me a hand. "Beacon it is then." i said, grabbing her hand so that i could get up.

 **A/N - so that's it for the first chapter. I will be introducing Konan's new team at beacon next chapter, Team KAKI! I ain't gonna tell you the names of the team members yet. So you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Anyway that's it from me! I'll see you on the next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hey guys! Well i won't be updating often with this story, 1-2 times every two weeks, because i'm a busy guy! Anyway… this chapter is based in two episodes, the first part wasn't an episode but… it's just after the black trailer, and the second part is after blake lets it loose that she is a faunus. I hope you enjoy this so on with the story!

Konan's P.O.V

So me and blake were just sitting there peacefully, waiting for when we had to get off, when we were rudely interrupted by i'd say roughly 50 robots and two spider bots just staring us down as if we weren't supposed to be here… oh wait, we aren't… crap. "Blake we have a small problem…" i said, nudging blake awake. "What is it?" she asked me groggily whilst opening her eyes… then she noticed. "Konan, what do we do?!" she said getting up and preparing gambol shroud for combat. "Save yourself, i'll hold them back" i said as i drew ragnarok out of it's sheath. Ragnarok was a ebony katana with a quartz dragon engraving with a ruby eye. The handle was made out of quartz whilst the guard was made out of malachite. The sheath however was shaped like a dragon with the mouth being the part where you put the sword. The dragon was ebony with a quartz eye. After drawing the sword, i activated my aura, giving me a black glow and, thanks to my faunus heritage, i ran directly at one of the spider bots with blinding speed, cutting it's arm off in one swing, letting it drop onto about five other bots. "I'm not leaving you here!" blake shouted at me with tears in her eyes. "Just GO! I'll be fine!" i said letting my guard down for one second to long.

Blake's P.O.V

"Konan!" i cried seeing that he had just been stabbed from behind by one of the robots. "Run…" is all he managed to say before he fell to his knees. "I've got this…" he said as a black dragon with ebony markings, claws and ruby eyes emerged from his shadow, wiping out all of the robots in one swipe of its tail, before disappearing into Konan's shadow as his body fell limp. "Konan? Konan!? KONAN!?" i shouted as i held him in my arms, letting the tears fall. "It'll be okay… without... me" he sad taking my hand before his body went completely limp. "No…" is all i could say before his body vanished into the shadows below.

Time skip - volume 1 chapter 16 - the docks

Blake's P.O.V

"Did i miss anything?" sun said as he walked up to me and sat down a few feet from where i am now. "Not really… they offloaded all the crates from the boat, but now they're just sitting there" i said whilst looking at the crates, keeping an eye out for any members of the white fang. "Cool, i stole you some food" he said whilst holding an apple out to me. "Do you always break the law without a second thought?" i asked him sarcastically. "Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" he snapped back at me, but instead of giving him an answer all i did was glare at him. "Okay, too soon." he said before getting hit by a powerful gust of a wind from behind. It was a bullhead. "Oh no…" i said looking down at the bull head as people climbed out of the bullhead. "Is that them?" he asked me in a slightly angered tone. "Yes… it's them" i said in disbelief and sadness. "You really didn't think they were behind it did you?" he asked with a tinge of concern in his voice. "No… i think deep down i knew… i just didn't want to be right." i said saddened to think that i was right. "Hey, what's the hold up?" said a man from inside the bullhead, this confused me.- "were not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, So, why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" the man said in an angered tone of voice. "This isn't right… the white fang would never-" i was saying before sun cut me off. "Who are they?" he asked pointing at a small group of people. One of them was wearing a half-mask with half of a white skull and was also wearing a hood. Three of them were faunus from what i could see, there was a rabbit, a wolf and there was one with a tail but that was all i could see. The rabbit was wearing a dark purple long sleeved top with a white )|( symbol on it. She also wore a pair of white denim shorts that ended just above her knees which were being held up by a black snake skin belt of which had the same symbol, this time made from silver, on the buckle. She also had a pair of brown thigh-high boots with red laces and she was carrying what looked like a sniper rifle made out of gold with a blade on the top and bottom of the barrel. She had red hair with orange tips, blue eyes and a scratch mark that left a scar on her left cheek. The wolf faunus was wearing a dark blue short sleeved top with a sleeveless grey jacket with the same symbol on the back just instead of )|( it's (|). He was wearing a pair of white denim jeans with a black snake skin belt with his logo made made of silver on the buckle. He was wearing a pair of brown converses which had red laces as well. He had red hair with orange tips and blue eyes. A/N - if you haven't guessed yet, these two are twins. The human was wearing a dark green crop top with black fingerless gloves that go up to her elbows. She had a pair white skinny jeans that went down into her pair of black knee high boots that had light green laces. Her left eye was yellow and her right eye blue, and she had a scar going diagonally (left to right) across her left eye. She also had what looked like a collapsable staff attached at her hip. The one with the hood was wearing a long white trench coat with a large, black three pronged crown symbol on the was wearing a black t-shirt, light grey denim jeans held up by a white leather belt that had roughly 10 kunai (small throwing knives) split between the left and the right and just behind the kunai (on the right) was a small, brown leather pouch with a smoke symbol on it in black. From what i could see of his face, he had silver eyes and a bit of silver hair over his left eye. They were running across the rooftops ahead of us and it seemed like the one with the hood was the leader. The one with the rifle appeared to have noticed us but completely ignored us as she set up and prepared to take a shot at the white fang, her team however continued to run towards the white fang as the jumped down with the hooded one landing directly on top of one of the grunts, knocking him out. As the other two landed, they pulled out their weapons, the redhead pulled out a pair of twin dust revolvers, and the human pulled out her collapsible staff, only to help with her landing, because she put it away after she landed and took a fighting stance. "Let's go." said the hooded figure in a nostalgic voice as he pulled off his hood to reveal his shortish silver with a 3 locks of red, yellow and blue hair on his fringe and his silver wolf ears popping up. He also pulled out a ebony katana with a quartz dragon engraving which had a ruby eye. The handle was made out of quartz whilst the guard was made out of malachite. He the charged at Roman with immense speed only to be shot by Roman and sent flying towards some of the crates but he was caught by a giant hand that had risen from the shadow. As it put the man down the sniper started to shoot at Roman in a blind fit of rage. As this happened I stood up, preparing gambol shroud. "Blake? What are you doing?" i said looking up at him. "Well someone's got to help them. Besides, i have a few questions for the one with silver hair. I said as i jumped down from the roof i was on, preparing for a fight. I ran up to one of the grunts and whacked him with gambol shroud but making sure not to kill him i then grabbed a hold of Roman and put my sword to his neck, holding him captive as the others took care of the white fang. Once the grunts were finished, the leader came up to me, grabbed Roman and pushed him against the wall with his sword to his neck. "Time to put an end to your little operation." said the silver haired man with a hint of anger in his voice and also a lot of courage. "Oh, well i wouldn't exactly call it a 'little' operation" Roman said with a smirk as two more bullheads flew in and took aim at us. "Look out!" i shouted as i pushed everyone out of the way just before the bullhead opened fire on our position. When we got up, i noticed that roman was standing above the redhead with his cane pointed directly at him. "Ash!" shouted the human, as roman pulled the trigger making a pretty big explosion.

Somewhere far away (in the city)

"Oh no…" rwby sighed as she looked towards the sound of an explosion and saw smoke.

Back to Blake

The silverhead was holding the redhead bridal style as he glared at Roman before rushing off towards the sniper. Sun had jumped down and was preoccupied with Roman, i was running off towards the sniper and the human was following me. Something was off about her though, she was almost… cat-like… "i don't know who you are, but you appear to be on our side. That doesn't mean i trust you though." said the rabbit faunus. "Hey, don't worry, Ignis. You can trust her." said the silver head, who was still wearing his half-mask. "We're old friends after all." he said as the bullheads flew off. I had also noticed that Ruby had arrived with that penny girl. "Who are you, and how do you know me?" i said in a slightly irritated tone of voice. "Haven't you noticed yet? And to think you were the smartest out of the two of us, Ha… memories. Promise you won't forget?" he said as he pulled his mask down and looked me in the eyes. "K-Konan…" i said with confusion mixed in with sadness in my voice. "I-I thought you were dead... How are you here right now?" i asked grabbing his hand to make sure this was real. "Honestly i don't know…" he said rubbing the back of his head. "But that story will have to wait for some other time. For I believe that someone is looking for you. He said, pointing towards Ruby, who was talking to yang and weiss on her scroll when she noticed blake and started running towards us. "Blake!? Where have you been? And who are they?" she asked so quickly that i could only just register what she had said. "We, are team KAKI composed of, me, Konan Kirigaya, Ashton Blaze, Kat Wescura, and, Ignis Blaze. And before you ask, yes, Ash and Nis are related, in fact they are twins. Their mother was a rabbit faunus and their dad was a wolf faunus. Kat is a cat faunus, though she uses her semblance to hide her ears. The twins can control fire, and Kat can shape-shift. I however can control the shadows… but it hurts to use my semblance, so i don't use it very often. So any questions that i haven't answered?" he said in a reasonably calm voice. "Yeah, how do you know Blake?" Ruby asked clearly confused. "Well, me and Blake were both in the white fang, but parted ways when i 'died' on that train carriage. Since, then i formed teak KAKI and have been searching for Blake ever since." He said moving his left hand to his shoulder where Blake's hand had wandered. "Well i guess you've got one more thing to do huh, Konan?" i asked him. Smiling at him as he smiled back at me. "Yup. Ruby, ineed to talk to Ozpin. Team were moving up in the world, to Beacon academy!" He shouted just as Weiss and Yang arrived.

A/N - well that's it for this chapter. Well imma start taking votes for your favourite ships. Blake is spoken for. Anyway, Follow, Favorite And Review If you liked this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I don't have much to say apart from… The Forgotten will be on facebook, Youtube and Twitter so make sure to follow us and even subscribe! Anyway on with the story.**

 **Konan's P.O.V**

"So you wish to join my school?" Ozpin asked me from behind his desk. "Yes, we would all like to attend your school, Professor Ozpin." I said back in as calm and professional a voice as i could muster. "Well then there is just two things i need from you." he said pulling out his scroll. "Your names and how old you all are." he said as he pulled up some weird character profile thing on it. "Well I am Konan Kirigaya and I am 17." I said as he typed it in on his scroll. "And you are?" he said as he opened up a new page on his scroll and looked towards Kat. "Kat Wescura, 17." She said disclosing as little information as possible. "Okay, and you two are twins, correct?" he said as he pulled up yet another tab on his scroll. "That is correct. I am Ashton Blaze," "and I am Ignis Blaze. We are both 17." they said perfectly in sync with each other as ozpin wrote it all down on his scroll. "Konan…" he said trailing off. "Y-Yes , Professor?" I said. "You have… silver eyes." he said as stared directly into my eyes. "Uh…" I said dumbly as he stood up and I did the same. "Welcome to Beacon academy. You start monday." he said as he left the room. "Well, you guys know what this means, right?" i said as I stared plainly at the door. "Yup" Ashton said as he also stared at the door. "Party!" Ignis shouted as she threw her fist into the air.

 **A/N - Well that's about it for this chapter, sorry it's short but you try writing a story at one o'clock in the morning. Anyway, Follow, Favourite, and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter of KAKI! Yay! Anyway, now is your chance to contribute to this story! I need two more teams for this story and you get to choose what they are, who they are and pretty much just make the character yourself! They need to fill out two categories, they need to be 17 and they have to fit into either one of these anagrams,** _ **FRST**_ **(frost)(from Atlas) or** _ **VMLN**_ **(vermillion)(from Vacuo). You will need to state race, name, gender, height, weapon (if it transforms then state how and it's different forms), likes/dislikes, personality, hobbie, what they do for fun, their semblance, the kingdom their from (Atlas or Vacuo), and what they actually look like (all costumes, pajamas, combat, casual that sort of thing). Any way PM me or put it in a reveiw all are accepted but remember to follow the terms above. Anyway on with the story!**

 **Konan's P.O.V (Team KAKI's new dorm room)**

I was busy re-stringing my guitar ready for the party as ignis was photocopying invitations and writing on the photocopied ones. Kat was preparing food and so forth whilst ash was making the decorations. I had already booked the auditorium for sunday night and we were just a few hours away from party time. "Hey, Konan? When does the party start?" Ash asked from his corner of the room. "The invite clearly says that the party starts at seven and it's now two so we still have a few hours" I say back to him as I cut the excess string from my guitar. My guitar, if you were wondering, is a black les paul with gold hardware, a white scratch plate, a white outline, white pickup holders and a black strap with a white snake on it. Kat has a black yamaha bass with the same colour scheme but with a police tape strap. Ash plays the drums and has red blaze colour scheme to it and Ignis has a vintage sunburst les paul with a fire design strap. Together we make up a band called the forgotten. "You finished the invites yet, Nis?" Ash asked her as he stood up to get a drink. "Yeah just finished. Should i go hand them out?" she replied with a question. "Yeah, I think we should hand them out as a team seeing as we've all been cooped up in here since 7 this morning." i said getting nods of approval from everyone. As we left I turned the corner only to have someone walk into me. "Ow… Sorry, I didn't see you there." the girl said as i held my hand out to her. "Wait a sec… your Blake's friend!" she said after she got a good look at my face. "And you must be Ruby, Blake's team leader." I said as I let go of her hand. "What are you guys doing here? I haven't seen you around here before." she said looking at us with a puzzled look. "Oz had a chat with us last night and he let us into Beacon. So here we are." i said gesturing to my team. "That's great! I think you guys should hold some sort of party!" she said jumping around with sparkles in her eyes. But instead of an answer she got all of the invites shoved into her face courtesy of Ignis. "Could you do us a favour and pass these to all of your friends? See you at seven!" Ignis said as she dragged her brother off, forcing the rest of us to go with her. "Yeah, see you there!" she shouted back at us.

 **In the mess hall (Rubies P.O.V)**

Teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting at a table just eating their lunch and having a small chat amongst themselves with the occasional pun courtesy of yang. "Ruby should be back by now… I'm starting to get a bit worried" yang said with a very unorthodox look of worry plastered on her face. "Don't worry about her." weiss stated. "Knowing her she probably bumped into someone." "Yeah I guess you're right" yang replied going back to eating her food when… a very, _very_ happy me came running up to the table. "Oh there you are Rubes, we were getting worried about you ya know" yang said looking at me. "Wait, what is that in your hand?" she asked taking the invite out of my hand. "Oooo, Rubies been invited to a party!" she told everyone as she read the invite aloud. "You have been invited to the best welcoming party you will ever have the chance to go to… punch and snacks… the forgotten-" she was saying before Nora cut her off. "Hold it! Did you just say, The Forgotten?" she said leaning over table. "Yeah… what about the-" Yang was saying before Nora cut her off again. "They're only _the_ best pop-punk band remnant has ever seen!" she said leaning right into Yang's face. "Were lucky to even be able to see them! Tickets to their concerts can cost up to 250 lien!" she said sitting back into her seat. "Those are some expensive tickets…" Yang said with a look of shock plastered onto her face. "I just wish I could go…" Nora said as she slumped down onto the table. "But we're all invited… I've got invites for everyone." I stated as she pulled out seven more invites from god-knows where. "YAY!" Nora shouted, automatically perking up knowing that she gets to go. "Hey sis?" Yang asked me. "Yeah?" "who's hosting the party?" Yang asked, immediately drawing attention to me. "Some new students" I said back. "Yeah, but who? Do we know them?" Weiss asked. "Well, me and Blake sort of know them… but I don't think you do." I answered, alerting Blake. "Is is Konan and his little team?" Blake asked looking at me. "Yup. thats them." I replied getting shocked looks from Weiss and Yang, and confused ones from JNPR. " _them_?" weiss asked with an angry expression and a tone of voice that matched. "Yup. And the party is at 7 in the auditorium." I said back, clearly not noticing the venom in Weiss' words. "What's your problem with them? They're out there fighting the white fang and yet you're still discriminating them." Blake said angrily to Weiss. "Even if they're fighting the white fang, they are still committing crimes whilst doing so." weiss said angrily, crossing her arms and looking away right after. "Like what, Ice Queen?" said an oddly familiar sarcastic voice.

 **Konan's P.O.V**

"Like what, Ice queen?" I asked walking up to the table with my team in tow. "Wha-? Whe-? Huh?" she stuttered, completely confused. "Konan Kirigaya, leader of team KAKI, at your service." I said giving at little bow. "These are my teammates, Ashton Blaze" I said gesturing to my teammates."Hey" "Kat Wescura" "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." "And lastly, Ignis Blaze. "Hello!". After introducing my teammates to JNPR and RWBY, we sat down and had something to eat. I had a plate full of bacon, Ash had a steak with chips, Kat had a tuna, and Nis had a carrot cake. Nis and Nora seemed to really get along, as well as Blake and Kat and Ash and Ruby. I, on the other hand, was checking the set list for the party on my scroll. _'What should we do… Na na na? Yes. House of wolves? Yes. Dance dance? Definitely. Uma thurman? Why not. The phoenix? Yes. Gangnam style? … what am I thinking?'_ **(A/N - send in song ideas! I need atleast 10 for the set list so i need 5 from you. They need to by in the punk rock/rock/pop punk genre)** "what are you doing?" Blake asked leaning over to me. "Just checking something." i answered, putting my scroll away. "Why do you ask?" I asked turning to look her in the eyes. "It's just that… you seem… different" she said with a worried expression on her face. I knew exactly what she was thinking about. "One, It's been a year, Blake. I've grown up. And two, I'm nothing like Adam, you can trust me on that." I reassured her, giving her a small hug to further the point. "Ok, i trust you." she said back, returning the hug. This absolutely beautiful moment of bliss was cut short by some unwanted attention. RWY, JNPR and AKI were looking on, some holding in laughs some (Ruby and Yang in particular) where awning, and Nora whilst covering her mouth was getting her scroll out to take a picture before a small snake slithered out of her shadow and knocked the scroll out of her hand before dissipating into nothingness. "No pictures." I said breaking apart the hug and stairing Nora down."Awwww…" said girl moaned before picking up her phone. Just after Nora picked up her scroll, i heard laughing in the distance. Turning around, I saw the one and only, Cardin Winchester and his team picking on a faunus girl. "Ow! That hurts!" she said as he tugged on her ear. "Please… stop…" she said trying to get away. "Haha, never gets old." he said, not letting go of her ear. "What a freak" said Cardin's teammate, Russell Thrush. "Hello, Cardin is it?" I asked, tapping his shoulder as to get his attention. "Oh would ya look at that. Another freak." he said as he went grab my tail only to have me grab his wrist and twist his arm into a position where I could easily break it. "I suggest you and your team of half-wits leave this girl alone otherwise, well, I don't think you want to know what I'll do to you." I said looking him square in the eyes. "Got it?" I said getting a nod for a reply before letting go of his arm. "Well now that that's taken care of…" I mumbled as I watched team CRDL walk away. "Thanks for helping me." the girl said. "That's the second time this week." "you're welcome" I said putting my hand for a handshake. "I'm Konan Kirigaya. And you are?" "Velvet Scarlatina. Say, I don't think i've seen you on campus before. Are you new?" she said taking my hand. "Yes, I am new. Me and my team just arrived in vale and took the initiation exam and passed with flying colours." I said as I forced my eyes to go through the entire spectrum, getting a giggle from Velvet. "If you ever need any help, you can ask me. I'm a second year so i'd be worried if i didn't know my way around campus by now." she said, releasing my hand and giving me a little smile before walking off and waving. Little did she know, I slipped four invites to the party into her pocket when she wasn't paying attention. _'This party is gonna be amazing!'_ i thought before heading back to the table and getting my team and heading back to our dorm room so that we can practise for said party.

 **A/N - so how did you like it? Was it good? Anyway as stated I am sending out a request for you lot to make me some OC's. as stated above,** _ **They need to fill out two categories, they need to be 17 and they have to fit into either one of these anagrams, FRST (frost)(from Atlas) or VMLN (vermillion)(from Vacuo). You will need to state race, name, gender, height, weapon (if it transforms then state how and it's different forms), likes/dislikes, personality, hobbie, what they do for fun, their semblance, the kingdom their from (Atlas or Vacuo), and what they actually look like (all costumes, pajamas, combat, casual that sort of thing).**_ **PM them to me or port them in a review. Until next time guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - this will be the 5th chapter for this story. And i am surprised by the amount of people that have read up to chapter 4… because there are a lot. Which is actually pretty good. So thanks for the ongoing support! I appreciate it. Any way 1, you have 1 week to submit the songs and 2, the character submission form still stands. -** _ **They need to be 17 and they have to fit into either one of these anagrams, FRST (frost)(from Atlas) or VMLN (vermillion)(from Vacuo). You will need to state race, name, gender, height, weapon (if it transforms then state how and it's different forms), likes/dislikes, personality, hobbie, what they do for fun, their semblance, the kingdom their from (Atlas or Vacuo), and what they actually look like (all costumes, pajamas, combat, casual that sort of thing). Anyway PM me or put it in a reveiw all are accepted but remember to follow the terms above.**_ **\- still exactly the same but you now only have… 2-3 weeks to submit them depending on how far I get in the canon plot. Anyway! The teams so far are…** _ **FR**_ _S_ _ **T**_ **and** _V_ _ **MLN.**_ **the characters available are in bold meaning S from FRST and V from VMLN are taken. Although they weren't submitted by normal means, I had a few friends come to me with ideas. They are… Stacy Nox (female) and Vince King (male). On with the story!**

 **Konan's P.O.V**

"Ugh… how much longer? I'm bored!" Nis groaned at me from her bed which was top bunk. Oh yeah, forgot to mention the room layout. We have two sets of bunk beds, the ones on the left of the door for Kat and Nis and the tight side for me and Ash. Ours are a lot different from team RWBY's in the fact that me and Ash actually did work on it to make it stable, instead of using some books, some rope and some bedsheets. The only reason we have bunk beds is because of our stuff. We used to live in a larger space than the room we are in right now. So we had to make some changes. On the right hand side of the room, we have a sort of lounge space fit with a table for board games, a 46" LED TV with a small couch in front of it and some shelves to store games and stuff on. And on the left we have a sort of maintenance area fit with bookshelves stacked with books, a small stove (because Kat makes the best food you have ever tasted), weapon racks and a work bench. And somehow we still managed to get beds in here. Anyway back to the plot. "Nis. It's 6 o'clock. Just wait." Ash said from his bunk opposite Nis. "Awwwwww… but that's soooooo far away! I wanna meet Velvet and her team!" she complained whilst rolling around on her bed. "Well it is time to head is a logical time to go and set up." Kat said nonchalantly, not letting her eyes leave the book she was reading. "Don't worry. I had Lupus setup the tables and that sort of stuff." I said without letting my eyes leave the book I was reading. "But don't you think that people would kill him if they saw him walking around the halls?" Nis asked, slightly confused at my actions. "Nope." I said nonchalantly without looking away from my book. "But he's a beowolf. They would kill him on the spot." Kat said as she closed her book and turned to look at me. Then I sent a mischievous smile her way. "Oh, don't you worry yourself over that" I said in a mischievous tone of voice. "What did you do this time?" Nis said looking down at me from her bed. "I dressed him up in a blue biker jacket, a pair pair of black jeans gave him a pair of gloves and gave him a biker helmet… to be honest, he looks ridiculous." I said slightly chuckling afterwards. "Are you serious? What if someone were to talk to him? What would happen then?" Kat berated me. "Did you forget that I trained him to talk?" i said sarcastically. "No i didn't. But we both know he can't talk _well_." she stated putting emphasis on 'well'. "You have a point…" i said as i put my hand to my chin. "We should probably go check on him."

 **Auditorium**

"Hey, Lupus!" I said as I walked into the auditorium. "Rello!" he grunted back to me as he hobbled over to me and my team. He was roughly five and a half foot tall with slightly lighter fur than a normal Beowolf with dull, silver bone plates and blue eyes/markings. He was still wearing his jacket but he had completely torn everything else to shreds. _Including_ the helmet. "I did job. Me want treat." he grunted as he stared me in the eyes. Here you go bud." I said as I pulled out a bone from nowhere in particular. "Tank rou." he grumbled as he too the bone from my hand and started to chew on it. "Well. I guess we should put the finishing touches on everything" Kat said as she walked over to a pile of boxes where we stored everything. "Well, better do it now." Ash sighed as he followed suit. "Nis, no cake until I say so. Got it?" I said as I specifically stopped her from going to the boxes of food. "Fiiiiiiiiine…" she moaned as she got some table cloths out of a box. As they set up the tables and so forth, I went ahead and set up the equipment for our… _little_... performance. By that I mean our chance to show off. But ya know, potato potahto…

 **Time skip - 7 pm (ish)**

"Hello!" yang said as she walked through the door. "Hello, yang." Ash said as he walked over to her and the rest of RWBY who followed yang in along with team JNPR. (everyone has seen at least 1 casual outfit for teams RWBY and JNPR, and if you haven't then think of one). "Beowulf!" ruby said as she pointed her finger at Lupus in fear. " _Dire_ wolf. This is is Lupus, a genetically modified beowulf. The base genome is that of a beowulf, with husky and human DNA mixed in to create what I call the direwolf." I corrected defending my pet direwolf. "What?" yang asked breaking the silence in the room. "I also have a pet ursa called Major and a pet king taijutsu called Anguis both of which are sealed into special gemstones that never leave my side." (thay both have thte same colour scheme as Lupus as well) I said nonchalantly. All around the room where both shocked and confused faces on everyone except my team's faces. "Anyone want cookies? I made them myself?" I asked as i held up a plate full of cookies, I'd say roughly… 100-150 of them. This seemed to snap pretty much everyone out of their daze, except from Blake which I quickly resolved with a bowl of tuna.

 **A/N - well that's it it for this chapter. As always, follow, favourite and review! (please review. Constructive criticism is allowed but nothing too harsh)and before you post it in a review, yes the name si chose are Latin for their respective creature.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I AIN'T DEAD! Hey guys! I modified chapter 5 abit as to remove team CFVY. The character submissions still stand and the time for the songs is up. If you want to read the requirements for the character submission forms then read chapter 4-5 they both have it in the first note. Because of google, my band had to use an alternative name for the email so for that it is Th3.F0rshad0w3rs . If you wish to subscribe to us on youtube, then the account is called, Th3 F0rg0tt3n. Also, the events that occur in chapters 11-14 have not occurred in this timeline and come after chapter 16 (meaning the order is now… 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-15-16-11-12-13-14). As always, on with the story! (I also changed the setlist to add a few more songs so listen out for that)**

 **Kat's P.O.V**

"There you go again." I said as I briskly walked up to Konan. "What does that mean?" he asked curiously as he turned around. "That you are treating Blake differently. Is there something I should know about the two of you? You did say you two have some history." I asked in a serious tone of voice asking a question that now I think about it, I probably shouldn't have asked. "I ain't talking about it." he said giving me a expression of seriousness which is rare. "Not here." he then ended the sentence before he walked over to the stage. "that was weird…" Ruby said as she walked up to me. "I Know. He would never avoid something like that. He tells us everything." I said to Ruby with a look of confusion on my face. "Well, what did you ask him?" she asked turning to look up at me (I'm a couple of inches taller than her). "I asked why he is treating Blake differently to everyone else. And then he avoided it like it was the plague." I said genuinely worried about how my leader was acting. "Well let's not worry about that. Let's worry about the band you said would be here, are they late or something?" Ruby said turning putting her hand on my shoulder. "But they're already here." Ash said as he walked up to us. Nora hearing the conversation came running up to us. "WHERE ARE THEY!?" she asked/shouted at Ash. "hey hey, give us a minute, will ya?" Konan said from the amp he was adjusting. "I've almost finished setting up the equipment. Hey, fenrir!" "resh?" fenrir grunted looking up from the whole chicken he was eating. "Could you move the tables to the side of the room, carefully, please?" "Roh kay." he grumbled dropping his chicken on the floor as he started to move the tables out of the way. "Wait a second, did you say us? Does that mean you're a member?" she asked with both a shocked and confused look on her face. "Yeah, so is Kat, Ash and Nis." he said pointing at the others respectively. "But aren't there six members?" Nora asked skeptically. "Yes." I said speaking up. "Where are they then?" is all I could hear around the room as RWBY and JNPR asked the same question simultaneously. "They'll be here soon." I said as I walked towards the stage.

 **Transition - Team CFVY's room - Velvet's P.O.V**

"Do we have to do this?" I asked as Coco, our team leader, was trying outfits out on me. "Velvet, you've been invited to a party. This has to be done." she said as she pulled more outfits out of the closet. "It's just a party." I sighed. After I said this, however, Coco froze, as in, she stopped moving and slowly turned around to face me. "You are the only member of this team that has been invited, so as a representative of team CFVY, you need to look your best." She said with a glare whilst pointing an accusing finger at me. "But I was given four invites, that's one each." I said taking a step back. She froze for a few seconds, her expression never changing "Well that changes everything! Put this on, I'll get the others." she said as she gave me a white short sleeved top with a black version of my emblem on the front, a short, brown, leather jacket, a pair of brown skinny jeans and a pair of brown and white high-top converses. After I put the clothes on and left the side room and came out in the main bedroom to see Yatsuhashi wearing a long sleeved green T-shirt with a pair of khaki green slim jeans and a pair of tall, dark green boots. Fox was wearing his usual outfit, minus the weapons and so was Coco (their combat uniforms look casual enough as it is). "Well team I guess we're ready so, to the auditorium!" Coco said as she left the dorm room with me, Yatsu and Fox following.

 **Transition - Auditorium - Velvet's P.O.V**

"Well. this is it. Let's go in before they start partying without us!" Coco said as she arrived at the door. "Let's go." I opened the door for us all to enter through only to be greeted by a large (very dark) gray beowulf standing in front of me. I was, however, wondering why it's bone plates where a dull silver and why it had blue eyes/markings. But that changed nothing. It was still a beowulf. "What's a beowulf doing here!?" I shouted as I prepared for a fight. "Direwolf." said a strangely familiar voice from inside the room. "Lupus, here!" the voice shouted at Lupus, but, the strange thing is that Lupus actually obeyed and walked towards the person who called it. "Hey, Velv. nice to see you." the person in question said. "Wait a second, Konan?" I Asked as I cautiously walked into the room. "Yeah, thats me." he said as he stroked the Direwolves head. "Does he have a tame beowulf?" Coco whispered into my ear. "Apparently so, and I think its called a direwolf." I whispered back. "His name is Lupus." Konan said apparently able to hear what we were saying. "He is a genetically modified Beowulf called a direwolf. His DNA consists of Husky DNA, Beowulf DNA and Human DNA." he said as Lupus walked off to where a half eaten chicken was laying on the floor. "Anyway, why don't you take to the floor, we're abouts to start." said a Wolf faunus that has red hair with orange tips and blue eyes, Is wearing a dark blue short sleeved top with a sleeveless grey jacket and a pair of white denim jeans with a black snake skin belt with **)|(** made made of silver on the buckle. He was wearing a pair of brown converses which had red laces as well. By the looks of it the girl in front of him was his twin sister. There was also a human with what looked like a bass guitar whose left eye was yellow and a blue right eye, and she had a scar going diagonally (left to right) across her left eye. She had dark green hair put up into a neat, low, ponytail. This was probably the band that the invite mentioned meaning that Konan's team is said band. "Are you the band that the invite mentioned?" Coco asked as we all entered the room. "Yup. I'm lead guitarist and lead male vocals, Nis is the rhythm guitarist and backing female vocals, Kat is the bassist and Lead female vocals, and we have Ash on the drums and backing male vocals. There is also Kyo who is our pianist, and Cayne our other pianist but he uses a synthesizer as to get violins and other stuff, but they ain't here yet but they should be here soon though." Konan explained. "When they get here we should be ready to play. we have until 10 so we should be able to have a bit of fun." Ash said from behind Konan whose ear twitched when he finished his sentence. "Speaking of the devils!" Konan said as two wolf faunus' walked through the door. There was a girl and a boy. The girl had bright blond hair, yellow eyes that matched and a kind smile graced her lips. She was wearing a yellow short sleeved top that clung to her figure quite nicely with a gap at the top that shew the top her her sizeable chest, that could put up well against yang. Anyway, she was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans that fit her legs well, a pair of black leather, high heel boots that went roughly half way up her shins and had dull, gold plates on the front. The man looked alot like Konan, except he had bright red hair and bright red eyes. He wore a sleeveless black leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans and a red long sleeved shirt with a burning skull on it in black. He had a pair of white combat boots on that had ebony plates on the front. "Kyo!" Nis shouted in excitement as she ran up and hugged the girl in question. "Hey, Nis, I missed you." Kyo said as she returned the hug with a smile on her face. "I missed you to!" Nis said as she released the other girl. "Hey, bro." Konan said as he walked up to the male faunus and gave him a fist bump. "You should visit more often. The rest of the family are getting worried." the guy said as he stopped to talk to Konan. "I've been busy." Konan said in defence. "Doing what? Getting back together with ya little girlfriend over there?" the guy said with a smug look on his face as he pointed towards Blake who tried to hide the blush that had crept onto her face. "You're just jealous because you can't get a girlfriend yourself. Ain't ya Cayne?" Konan retorted with a smirk on his face. "Hey! I chose to be single!" Cayne retorted. "Mind introducing us ya dolt?" Kyo said as she came between the two and smacked them both on the head. "Ow… Oh yeah, I almost forgot, these are teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY. Guys, these are Kyo and Cayne two of my unruly twins. You see I was the youngest one of a set of quadruplets, these two being two are older than me along with the eldest of all of us, Connor who is currently studying in atlas." He said without even batting an eyelid. "No wonder you and Cayne look so much alike." Coco said in realization. "So if you and Kyo were to-" Yang started before she was cut off. "Yang, for the sake of everyone's sanity, do not finish that sentence." Konan, Cayne and Ash said in unison with stern looks on their faces. "Ok..." she said with a confused look on her face. "Anyway, this is a party, so how 'bout we hit up a beat?" Cayne said as he played the opening riff in guren no yumiya (AoT theme) on his keyboard/synthesiser/thing. "Yeah!" Nis shouted as she ran up to the stage. "Well we better get started" Konan mumbled as he walked up to the stage and took his instrument. It was a black les paul with gold hardware, a white scratch plate, a white outline, white pickup holders and a black strap with a white snake on it. Kat picked up a black yamaha bass with the same colour scheme but with a police tape strap. Nis picked up a vintage sunburst les paul with a fire design strap whilst Ash sat down behind a red blaze colour scheme drum kit with a pair of red drumsticks in his hands. "Let's get this party started! Now Nora, you actually know who we are, so, pick a song." Konan asked from behind the mic at the front. "CAFFEINE!" Nora shouted at the top of her voice. "You hear that guys, were doin' caffeine!" Konan said through the mic just before he started playing his guitar. **(A/N - if** **and** **is between two names in brackets then it means that the former is on lead and the latter on backing, and if it is a / than it means that both are singing lead)**

(Konan)

Listen up, strap in,

Notify your next of kin,

You're abouts to take a ride,

A little on the blazin' slide.

Guzzle down ya red bull,

Ya gonna need a bucket full,

Watchin' me excelerate,

Tearin' apart the interstate.

A certified monster,

I'm an absolute trip,

Like otis ready,

hard to handle,

So ya better get a grip,

Superfast,

Superfly,

Bonafide wise guy,

Call the morgue and say goodbye,

Write your will, it's time to die.

(Konan and Kat)

Caffeine, (Caffeine)

I'm caffeine, (Caffeine)

Caffeine, (Caffeine)

I'm caffeine, (Caffeine)

Imma bad dream,

Imma rad scene,

Imma tad mean,

But I'm not...

Afraid to take you out,

(afraid to take you out)

Afraid to take you out,

(afraid to take you out)

Afraid to take you out,

(afraid to take you out)

Afraid to take you out.

 _I'm a cheetah on the plains,_

 _I'm a highway star,_

 _A supersonic princess in a million dollar car._

 _Blood on fire, pumpin' through my veins,_

 _Weavin' in and out as i'm boltin' through the lanes._

 _I'm hyperdrive,_

 _Overdrive,_

 _Hit the gas at fifty five,_

 _Brake-neck,_

 _Trainwreck,_

 _In my presence genuflect,_

 _Track-roundin',_

 _Speed-a-soundin',_

 _Elecrtifyin',_

 _Pulse-poundin',_

 _Heart-thumpin',_

 _Brain-jumping',_

 _Watch me get the party jumpin',_

(Kat and Konan)

 _Caffeine,_ (Caffeine)

 _I'm caffeine,_ (Caffeine)

 _Caffeine,_ (Caffeine)

 _I'm caffeine,_ (Caffeine)

 _Imma bad dream,_

 _Imma rad scene,_

 _Imma tad mean,_

 _But_ I _'m not..._

 _Afraid to take you out,_

(afraid to take you out)

 _Afraid to take you out,_

(afraid to take you out)

 _Afraid to take you out,_

(afraid to take you out)

 _Afraid to take you out._

(guitar solo)

(Ash)

 _Yo, listen up,_

 _I hope ya like it hot,_

 _Grab yourself a mug cos I made a fresh pot,_

 _Come and get a dose of my kick-ass java,_

 _Fulin' your addiction with this thick black lava._

 _We can do up an espresso, or the cappuccino way,_

 _Sure to get your fix venti or grande._

 _Sugar, splenda, equal, maybe sweet 'n' low,_

 _Everybodys happy when their hangin' with_ J _oe, let's go!_

(Konan/Kat)

Caffeine,

I'm caffeine,

Caffeine,

I'm caffeine,

Imma bad dream,

(YEAH!)

Imma rad scene,

(YEAH!)

Imma tad mean,

(YEAH!)

But I'm not…

Afraid to take you out,

Afraid to take you out,

Afraid to take you out,

Afraid to take you out!

All I could hear when the song ended was clapping and cheering for the band. "That was amazing!" I shouted towards the stage where the band stood. "Thanks for the appreciation! For our next song, stand up, we're going nuclear!" Konan shouted through the mic as he started to play his next song.

(All Konan)

Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round

Like a Ferris wheel that's breaking down

Drinking angel's piss, gonna crash and burn

I just want some action so gimme my turn

Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy

It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you

It's looking like another bad comedy

Just as long as it comes in high-fidelity for me too

Can you hear the sound coming over the hill?

Gotta move my feet, it's coming in for the kill

Ba-baby, baby it's a blow out (wow, yeah!)

Like a nuclear bomb and it won't be long 'til I detonate

Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy

It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you

It's looking like another bad comedy

Just as long as it comes in high-fidelity for me too

WOW!

(Guitar solo)

Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round

Like a Ferris wheel like that's breaking down

Scream, screaming, screaming bloody murder, wow yeah

Like a nuclear bomb and it won't be long 'til I detonate

Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy

It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you

It's looking like another bad comedy

Just as long as it comes in high-fidelity for me too

I said

Ten,

Nine,

Eight,

Seven,

Six,

Five,

Four,

three,

5-4-3-2-1!

When we finished playing applause could be heard all around the room, "well, we love to let the audience take part every once in awhile, so…" I said into the mic. "Na Na Na" I mouthed to the others, nora however saw this, and got extremely excited.

(Konan)

Look alive, sunshine...

One-oh-nine in the sky,

But the pigs won't quit.

You're here with me: Doctor Death-Defy.

I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter,

Pumpin' out the slaughter-matic sounds

To keep you live.

A system failure for the masses,

Anti-matter for the master-plan,

Louder than God's revolver,

And twice as shiny.

This one's for all you rock and rollers,

All you crash queens and motor babies,

Listen up!

(Guitar starts playing)

The future is bulletproof,

The aftermath is secondary,

It's time to do it now and do it loud,

Killjoys,

Make some noise!

(Everyone)

Na nanana nanana nananananana,

Na nanana nanana nananananana,

Na nanana,

Na nanana,

Na nanana nananana.

(Konan)

Drugs,

Gimme drugs,

Gimme drugs,

I don't need it,

But i'll sell what ya got,

Take the cash and i'll keep it.

Eight legs to the wall,

Hit the gas, kill 'em all.

And we crawl,

And we crawl,

And we crawl,

You be my detonator!

Love,

Gimme love,

Gimme love,

I don't need it,

But I'll take what I want from your heart,

And I'll keep it in a bag, in a box,

Put an X on the floor,

Gimme more,

Gimme more,

Gimme more,

Shut up and sing it with me!

(Na Na Na…)

From mall security,

(Na Na Na…)

To every enemy,

(Na Na Na…)

We're on your property,

Standing in V formation.

(Na Na Na…)

Let's blow an artery,

(Na Na Na…)

Eat plastic surgery,

(Na Na Na…)

Keep your apology,

Give us more detonation!

(More, gimme more, gimme more)

Oh, let me tell you 'bout the sad man.

Shut up and let me see your jazz hands.

Remember when you were a madman,

Thought you was Batman,

And hit the party with a gas can.

Kiss me you animal!

(Na Na Na…)

You run the company,

(Na Na Na…)

Fuck like a kennedy,

(Na Na Na…)

I think we'd rather be,

Burning your information.

(Na Na Na…)

Let's blow an artery,

(Na Na Na…)

Eat plastic surgery,

(Na Na Na…)

Keep your apology,

Give us more detonation!

And right here

Right now

All the way in Battery City

The little children

Raise their open filthy palms

Like tiny daggers up to heaven

And all the juvee halls

And the Ritalin rats

Ask angels made from neon

And fucking garbage

Scream out, "What will save us?"

And the sky opened up…

Everybody wants to change the world,

Everybody wants to change the world,

But no one, no one wants to die.

Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try,

Wanna try, wanna try, now,

I'll be your detonator!

Make no apology

(Na,na,na)

It's death or victory

(Na,na,na)

On my authority

(Na,na,na)

Crash and burn

Young and loaded

Drop like a bullet shell

(Na,na,na)

Dress like a sleeper cell

(Na,na,na)

I'd rather go to hell

(Na,na,na)

Than be in purgatory

Cut my hair

Gag and bore me

Pull this pin

Let this world explode

Everyone's reaction was the same as every other time we finished a song. More cheering. It's okay, but it can be a bit loud when you have rabbit ears. 'I bet it plays hell on konan and the others…' I thought but was soon brought back to reality when Konan put down his guitar and picked up a different one. It was a pure white SG **(look it up)** with a black scratch plate and gold hardware and open humbuckers. It's inlays where in roman numerals and where made out of pearl. It had a strap with space for a pick by the neck and had roman numerals scattered across it. All in all it was a beautiful guitar. I was brought out from my thoughts when Konan announced what the next song would be in riddle once again. "Well no need for introductions my sweet child…" he said as he started to play.

She's got a smile that it seems to me

Reminds me of childhood memories

Where everything

Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Now and then when I see her face

She takes me away to that special place

And if I stared too long

I'd probably break down and cry

Sweet child o' mine

Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies

As if they thought of rain

I'd hate to look into those eyes

And see an ounce of pain

Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place

Where as a child I'd hide

And pray for the thunder and the rain

To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine

Sweet love of mine

Sweet child o' mine

Sweet love of mine

Sweet child o' mine

Sweet love of mine

(Guitar solo)

Where do we go?

Where do we go now?

Where do we go?

Sweet child o' mine

Where do we go?

Where do we go now?

Where do we go?

Sweet child o' mine

Where do we go?

Where do we go now?

Where do we go?

Sweet child o' mine

Where do we go?

Where do we go now?

Where do we go?

Sweet child o' mine

Same reaction as always but this time he managed to do some damage. He knocked over his mic stand during the solo. Good thing it was turned off temporarily because that would have been loud. Lupus was currently swapping the mic out for a new one. You would think that, because of his size, something like that would have been near impossible for him, but he did as if he had done that sort of thing multiple times before… but I can bet that he has had to do this many times before considering what these guys are like. Whilst lupus was working on the mic Kyo declared that they would take a quick break whilst lupus worked on the mic.

 **A/N - that is all I could do for now whilst I work on the next one and although I took down my other story, I will still be working on it so that i can finish this one. In other words, it's only temporary.**

 **Anyway Bulletproof Vanguard out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I'm back again! Yay! So my band had a complete makeover and is now called the social rejects! Anyway, sorry for the wait, it's just some… stuff came up… yeah stuff. Anyway, i might be adding a omake in every once in awhile so as i can have a bit of fun** _ **without**_ **ruining the story. As always, on with the story!**

 **Konan's P.O.V**

After we finished playing sweet child o' mine I decided to put my guitar down and I replaced it with a white ES 335 which had a black dragon painted on it, gold hardware and the same strap as before. I plugged it into the amp and proceeded to turn the overdrive off and switched the guitar over to rhythm. This time, however, instead of introducing the song I decided to start playing.

 _(Konan)_

 _Fuck..._

 _Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

 _Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

 _So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

 _It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

 _It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,_

 _I hope you had the time of your life._

 _So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

 _Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

 _Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

 _For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

 _It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,_

 _I hope you had the time of your life._

 _It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,_

 _I hope you had the time of your life._

 _It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,_

 _I hope you had the time of your life._

Once we stopped playing we were greeted by cheering and applause and, once again, I had to fight off the urge to wince in pain from the volume. Once the cheering died down and I had finished messing with the settings for my guitar,I decided to announce the next song. "This here is a message to the white fang. Tell em', when you see my face I hope it gives you hell!" I said as I started to play.

 _(Konan)_

 _I wake up every evening_

 _With a big smile on my face_

 _And it never feels out of place_

 _And you're still probably working_

 _At a nine to five pace_

 _I wonder how bad that tastes_

 _When you see my face_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Now where's your picket fence love?_

 _And where's that shiny car?_

 _And did it ever get you far?_

 _You never seemed so tense love_

 _I've never seen you fall so hard_

 _Do you know where you are?_

 _And truth be told I miss you_

 _And truth be told I'm lying_

 _When you see my face_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

 _Then he's a fool you're just as well_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

 _Where'd it all go wrong?_

 _But the list goes on and on_

 _And truth be told I miss you_

 _And truth be told I'm lying_

 _When you see my face_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

 _Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Now you'll never see_

 _What you've done to me_

 _You can take back your memories_

 _They're no good to me_

 _And here's all your lies_

 _You can look me in the eyes_

 _With the sad, sad look_

 _That you wear so well_

 _When you see my face_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

 _Then he's a fool you're just as well_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you see my face_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you hear this song and you sing along but you'll never tell_

 _Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you hear this song_

 _I hope that it will give you hell_

 _You can sing along_

 _I hope that it puts you through hell_

Once we finished playing we decided to have a slight break so as we could rest for a bit, I mean, playing guitar for about half an hour, non-stop is tiring and a break every now and then would be good. As we put the instruments away, I managed to hear two sets of footsteps coming towards me. As I turned around I saw that Kyo and Nis were with Ren and Nora over by the table with all the food on it, watching Nis and Nora eat pretty much all of the food they could get their hands on, but before they could clear the table, they were interrupted by Lupus as he dragged them away from the food so as other people could have some. Elsewhere, Ash and Cayne were having a fight over who should get the last slice of the chocolate cake whilst Ruby snuck past them and took it, much to their horror, and Yang's amusement. And lastly, Kat was with teams JNPR and CFVY plus Weiss and minus Velvet. Speaking of Velvet, she had come and confronted me along with Blake, which, to be perfectly honest, wasn't much of a surprise. "Was would you lovely ladies like?" I asked as I turned to face them completely. "I just wanted tell you good this is." Velvet said with a sincere smile painted on her face. "Well thank you, Velvet." I replied with an equally sincere smile on my face. "And I don't need a reason to talk to you now, do I?" Blake asked when I had finished talking with Velvet. "No, but when it comes to you, there is normally a reason for you to talk to me which normally starts with a question." I replied quickly, but slow enough so that they would be able to hear me. "Quick question?" Velvet stated before Blake could reply. "Go ahead" I said as I turned to look at her. "How long have you two known each other?" she asked with a look on confusion plastered onto her face. "Since we were kids I guess. If you asked for a year then I wouldn't be able to give you one it's been so long. And we pretty much stayed together until we left the white fang about a year ago." I said giving as little detail as possible. "So looks like you two have some history, but how did you two drift apart?" Velvet asked in her classically soothing voice, but with a tinge of concern thrown into the lot. "Okay, I'll tell you. But first, promise me something." I said in a serious tone with an equally serious expression. "Okay…" Velvet answered with a voice full of concern and confusion. "Promise not to freak out, or, tell anyone else about what I'm about to say." I said still just as serious as I was before. "Got it." She replied sounding completely serious, almost as serious as I, with a matching look on her face. "I'm dead." I answer, my voice not wavering in the slightest. "Please tell me you're joking…" Velvet said starting to sound completely scared and worried at the same time. "Now, we understand how irrational this sounds, but-" Blake started before she was cut off. "Irrational? Is that all you have to say about this? This sounds completely crazy!" Velvet near-shouted but stopped herself before she alerted the entire room. "Calm down Velvet. I understand your reaction but what I'm saying is the complete truth. I am dead, and have been ever since Blake left the white fang, but, if you want to go into details about it, I guess you could say that I cheated death. Now, do tell me. Have you read the story about the elemental kings?" I said before asking the seemingly random question in an equally serious tone as the one I used earlier. "Yes…" Velvet answered hesitantly. "Would you mind telling me the story then?" I ask in a half-serious half-playful tone. "It tells about the seven kings of nature, the king of fire, the king of water, the king of ice, the king of earth, the king of wind, the king of light, and finally the king of darkness. It tells about how the seven kings fought for dominance over all of remnant in the times before dust, which ended with all of the kings dead." Velvet explained slightly less hesitantly than before but still hesitant and confused as to why I asked. "Did you know that, that wasn't the entire story?" I asked with the same tone as I was using earlier. "No… I didn't" Velvet replied, no longer hesitant, only confused. "Would you like to hear the rest of it?" I asked, only getting a nod for an answer. "Well the rest of the story states that when a ing dies, his power is passed on to the last person in his thoughts... unless the person is female, too old or, well dead. Then it is passed onto someone random. But there have been people that have hunted the kings, in the hopes of attaining their power, and thus, the kings were always destined to fall." I finished explaining to Velvet who's face was smothered in confusion. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked the confusion evident in her voice. "Because you asked why I left for a year. The answer, when put simply, is because I am the current holder of the semblance known as 'king of shadows'." I said a sly look on my face. "And the answer to the unasked question, the reason that I called myself 'dead' is because of my original semblance 'shadow heal' which allows me to heal myself as long as I'm enveloped in shadows, and if my wounds are fatal, than I will be taken into the shadow realm so as I can be fully healed, well, to some extent. And the reason as to my absence, after being stabbed through the stomach and being left to slowly bleed out, my semblance dragged me into the shadow realm so as to heal my wounds. This took roughly two to three weeks and when I left the shadow realm, I was in mistral where I met Ash and Nis, then from there we traveled all across remnant until we reached vale where we met Kat and started the band and so and so forth." I explained to Velvet who had been joined by pretty much everyone else in the room by this point who now knew the whole story. "So what you mean is that you are some super cool badass that goes around saving people for fun? That's so cool!" Ruby summarised, near-screaming the last part. "Yeah, that's pretty much it." Ash confirmed whilst nodding his head to further affirm his point. "Okay then. I'm gonna need a while to process this information." Jaune said to no-one in particular as he rubbed his temples. "Ronan? Person coming" Lupus grunted out in an attempt to warn me of the oncoming danger. "Okay, tha-" I started before I was cut off by the door opening to reveal Professor Goodwitch. "Konan. Headmaster Ozpin would like to see you and your team in his office. Now"

 **A/N - Cliff hanger! Anyway I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support so far and I also wanted to say that I now have only four spaces for OC's left. The characters that have been submitted so far are; Vince king leader of team VMLN, Forest Woods leader of team FRST, Rosaline White member of team FRST and finally Stacy Nox member of team FRST which leaves the T in team FRST and MLN from VMLN. Have fun reading, and, as promised, an Omake for all you bootiful suns of guns out there!**

 **Konan's P.O.V**

I was standing on the corner of a street in downtown Vale. I was wearing a pair of black jeans with a red drapery hanging down my right leg that reached about mid thigh, a pair of black and white converses, a grey short sleeved to with a yin yang in the middle of it and a black leather jacket that reached just below my rib cage and with sleeves that reached my wrists which also had my emblem on the back in white. I also had a pair of black, leather, fingerless gloves on that had metal studs on them.

' _Where is she?'_ I thought desperately as I looked down at my scroll, checking the time.

You see, Blake asked me if I could meet her here for lunch at 1:00. It's 2:00. And I got here at 12:30. I've Been waiting for one and a half hours for her to turn up so whatever it is she has planned it better be good.

"Hey, Konan. Thanks for meeting me here." Blake said as she walked up to me.

She was wearing a black skirt that went down to her knees, white tights, a pair of dark purple heeled boots and a white short sleeved top that clung to her curves quite nicely. Along with her signature bow of course.

"Hey, Blake. So what is it you want to do because, if I remember correctly, you were _never_ the type of person to do this sort of stuff." I said once she had caught up to me and was now standing next to me.

"Well, I just thought that it would be nice to catch up with you. I mean, it has been a year since the whole train incident so that leaves a lot of time for us to catch up with each other." she explained to me with a slight smile on her face.

"Okay then, so where do-" I started asking before I was cut off mid sentence by the sound of a scream from a nearby alleyway.

"I'm going to go see what that was." I said as I ran off towards the alley where I heard the scream emanate from, Blake not very far behind.

What we saw was nothing like what we had expected. We saw Nora holding Ren in a bone crushing hug on the floor with a _huge_ pile of pancakes directly behind them.

"Okay, I was _not_ expecting that." I said as I watched the scene unfold in front of me with a highly confused expression on my face.

"Do we leave them?" Blake asked From next to me, who was probably just as confused as I was.

"I vote yes." I said as I turned and walked away with my hands in my pockets, wanting to forget that this day had ever happened.

 **A/N - That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed so, follow, favourite and review! Bulletproof Vanguard out!**


End file.
